1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of installing and using various applications, a server, and a control method of a system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a structure of providing a messaging service in which a server transmits a message about an application in real time to an electronic apparatus in which the application is installed, a server, and a control method of a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus is one of a variety of devices controlling transfer of electrons by energy, such as electricity, to perform a variety of user desired functions. For example, various types and characteristics of electronic apparatuses include home appliances (such as a washing machine, a refrigerator and a dish washer), Audio/Video (A/V) devices (such as a set-top box, an optical media reproduction system and a television (TV)), and mobile devices (such as a Personal Computer (PC), a mobile phone and a portable media player) are used at home to meet demands of a user.
In accordance with technological advancement and increasing user demand, such electronic apparatuses install and activate applications performing a variety of functions. An electronic apparatus is typically connected to a server to communicate therewith through a network. Applications support diverse types of messages, such as advertisements, updates, and notifications. The server provides a message about an application in real time to an electronic apparatus in which the application is installed, and the electronic apparatus notifies a user of the message, for example, by displaying the message received from the server. A real-time messaging service from a server is referred to as push notification, and a server providing a message to an electronic apparatus as a client is referred to as a push server.
Since a push notification has a network structure in which the push server provides a messaging service to each client in real time, the push server has a great system load and a large amount of communication traffic from the push server. Thus, a network resource may be more efficiently distributed if the system load and communication traffic of the push server are reduced.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.